tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Gordon and other stories
Thomas and Gordon and other stories, also known as Volume 1 in New Zealand, is a UK/AUS/NZ/WAL VHS featuring eight first series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was re-released in 1993 under the name Thomas and the Trucks and other stories in the UK. The original release was simply titled Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Description 1986 UK/1987 AUS It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome, and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. Now Thomas has a new friend - storyteller Ringo Starr, who says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's cheeky and has a mind of his own. Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" 1988 UK It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome. Share 8 exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends, Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. Now Thomas has a new friend - storyteller Ringo Starr, who says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's cheeky and has a mind of his own. Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" 1991 AUS It's full steam ahead for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages, and of course their Boss, the Fat Controller. His friend, storyteller Ringo Starr, says "Thomas is Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" Episodes # Thomas and Gordon - Thomas, the little blue engine, is cheeky to Gordon once too often. So the big blue engine decides to give Thomas a lesson he won't forget. # Edward and Gordon - Gordon gets stuck up a hill and little Edward helps him out. Gordon rushes away but the Fat Controller is very pleased with Edward. # The Sad Story of Henry - Henry is very proud of his shiny coat of paint but one day he discovers that pride comes before a fall! # Edward, Gordon and Henry - Disaster strikes Gordon so Edward tries to help. But in the end Henry comes to the rescue. # Thomas' Train - Thomas gets a chance to pull his very own train with unexpected results. # Thomas and the Trucks - Thomas lands himself in trouble with some silly trucks and gets a warning from the Fat Controller. # Thomas and the Breakdown Train - James has trouble with the trucks one day, but Thomas is there to help out. The Fat Controller is so pleased he gives Thomas his own branch line. # James and the Coaches - James bangs the coaches by being too rough, and brings the train to a stop. The passengers get home only after a piece of ingenious repair work by the guard. Trivia * This was the first Thomas VHS released in Australia and New Zealand. * The 1986 UK and 1987 Australian releases of this video were simply called "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends". * Some copies of the original 1987 Australian release list Thomas' Train as “Thomas's Train” with an additional “S” on the back cover. * The Video Collection release cover featured illustrations by Owen Bell. * VCI also released this title on Video 8 (Camcorder format). * The back cover of the 1986 UK and 1991 Australian releases feature an image from Trouble in the Shed. * The front cover of the 1991 Australian and New Zealand releases feature an image from Saved from Scrap. * The back cover of the 1991 New Zealand release features a heavily cropped image from Percy and Harold. * The 1991 New Zealand tape label reads "THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE AND FRIENDS: THOMAS AND GORDON". * The front cover of the 1989 New Zealand release features an cutout image from Thomas and Trevor. * The front cover of the Welsh release features an image from Thomas Comes to Breakfast * The back cover of the Welsh release features an image from Duck Takes Charge. * The cover of the 1993 UK release features an image from Henry's Forest. Goofs * On the 1986 UK release, "Guild" is misspelled "Gulid". * The description mentions Percy and Toby, despite them not appearing in any of the episodes on this release. Category:VHS Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Welsh VHS/DVD releases